


No

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. Regina finally says 'no' to her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

They had been at it for hours now, and Cora had unleashed any type of punishment upon her body and mind imaginable. Her wrists and ankles were red and scraped from being tied down for so long with invisible binds that cut into her skin, regardless; her cunt was sore from fingers and rubber that had penetrated her again and again and again; and her back was ablaze with the aftermath of lash upon lash of a short riding crop. Even now, she found herself kneeling on her bed, Cora behind her, fucking her with the strap-on she had somehow learned existed in this world. Regina didn’t even fight the orgasm rushing towards her anymore; she knew she would not be allowed to come anyway. Hours now, and Cora still had not made her come—because Regina refused to beg. 

Two weeks now, her mother had been back, and alone in this big house, she had soon made her move, rekindling the ‘love’ they had shared so long ago. Regina’s body had not forgotten it, nor had her mind, and both had treacherously responded to light touches, to whispered words, and both had been lulled into accepting love from her mother when everyone had turned against her—when Emma had turned against her, and had taken her son with her. She had been weak that night, and her mother had fed on her need to be loved. That night, she had been gentle, but gentle never lasted. It only took another night for Cora’s true personality to surface, and Regina did not relish the lashes like she used to. She didn’t get off on the pain like before. Back then, she hadn’t known that all of the abuse did not have to be a part of sex, and that sex did not need to be part of love—now she did. 

“I won’t do it.” Regina grunted, and right away, she felt her throat constrict, courtesy of an invisible force that was obviously a manifestation of Cora’s rage. She tried to get enough air into her lungs to support her brain functions, but she felt herself getting weak in moments. The pleasure that still soared through her body made her short of breath regardless of her stubborn refusal to be broken and it demanded far more oxygen from her than it was getting.

“Why do you hurt me so, my child? Have I not cared for you? Have I not brought you pleasure?” Cora cooed in a way that was far more terrifying than the cold hatred Regina had expected. Once more, the faux manhood slid out of her aching core, and she shuddered at the loss despite being grateful for it. Her body crashed gracelessly to the bed, bereaved once more of its peak. The pressure around her neck lessened enough to suck in a breath she desperately needed, and she coughed into the mattress, trying to relax her aching body. 

“What we did… was wrong—it was… always wrong, and no matter… what you do to me… _mother_ … I will not beg for it… ever again.” She gasped to get enough air in her lungs to continue before Cora would punish her for her behaviour. “I was a mother… for ten years—I am _still_ … a mother—and I would never… do to Henry… what you do to me. This is not… a mother’s love… these are the actions… of a depraved mind.” 

The pain that seared through her system felt so much like the currents Greg had send through her, and she let her rage at those memories fuel her resistance. She was not ashamed of the way her body twitched and surrendered, how her arms flailed and her legs spasmed. She focussed solely on her voice which threatened to explode out of her—but she would not beg, not for Cora to stop, nor for her to make her come. She would die before giving in again. She had been the Evil Queen, she had been the Mayor; she was the most powerful witch of her age, and most of all, she was a mother fighting for redemption in the eyes of her son. She could forgive her own weakness the first night, but she would not let Cora break her down again. She was not giving up—and she was not giving in.

The pain fell away from her body, and she did not fight the tears that spilled from her eyes onto soiled bedding. She didn’t worry about stopping her body from curling up as much as the binds would allow. All that matters was that she did not beg—that was her goal, and she would not waver from it. As much as it pained her to do so with her body so defiled and compromised, she summoned an image of Henry in his own bed, struggling to stay awake so she wouldn’t stop reading. _That_ was what she was fighting for, and she would not lose it—lose him. Never.

“I won’t… beg. I won’t… do this… any… more…” She muttered weakly, and huffed. Once Regina managed to open bloodshot eyes, and focus them enough, she found her mother watching her a step away from the bed—fully dressed again and her hair done up to perfection. It had meant to convey that Cora was still in control of this encounter, but she wasn’t—all it made Regina feel was powerful; for years Regina had used her clothing as her armour and here she was, naked and trembling but not even feeling the need to cover up, while Cora had covered up completely in an attempt to regain control. The laugh that tore from Regina’s throat was manic and painful, but it was strengthening as well; she had always found power in her own madness. 

“You do not want me as your enemy, Regina.” Cora hissed, but Regina didn’t even feel fear at the words. 

“I hate you.” She finally managed to force out, her voice calmer than she had thought it would be. “I hate… what you made me.” 

“I did not make you into anything—you did that yourself. You squandered what I gave you!” Cora suddenly shouted and it was another victory. The binds fell away from her arms and legs, and Regina rolled over onto her back, panting and groaning against the stiffness and the pain that radiated from the lashes into her flesh.

“You made me suffer for _years_. You perverted me. You took away… Daniel.” She gasped, and finally her voice broke with emotion. The thoughts of Daniel’s murder broke her more than anything her mother had doled out tonight. “You made me hate… you turned me into prey for Rumplestiltskin. I… I own what happened, and my part in it… but you _made me_ into who I became… and I will… not do it… again.”

Cora’s face broke a moment and revealed pain at the words—Regina realized that Cora truly believed she had not done anything wrong, and it made another laugh bubble up that she only just managed to trap at the top of her throat. Quietly, Cora’s mask slid back into place, then deepened into deeper darkness. Regina realized that she was now an enemy to Cora, and finally hoisted herself into a seated position, tapping into her magic should she need to defend herself. She wasn’t in much of a state for any type of combat, but she would go out fighting if it came to that. 

“Get out. Leave. I would rather have you as an enemy than suffer your ‘love’ a moment longer.” She said with strength that came from ten years of memories with her son, of quiet moments of acceptance from a certain blonde, of the _good_ she had done. “I resolved to kill you once, and I can do it again. I am no longer the frightened child you could bully around because she was starved for your love. I grew up, Cora, and _you_ do not want to make an enemy out of _me_.” 

For a moment, Regina thought she would die, that Cora would lower herself to an all-out attack at a broken woman, but she didn’t. Instead, Cora smiled sweetly and curtsied in her crisp pantsuit. 

“As you wish, my dear, but you will woe the day you said ‘no’ to Cora Mills.” She answered sweetly, and Regina smirked.

“Perhaps, but that day is not today. Get out, and if you come near my son, I will kill you. I promise you that.” She replied coldly, and with a last smirk that Regina recognized from her own face, Cora poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Right away, all strength and bravado left her body and she sunk to the bed in a pained heap. She would heal herself soon, but for now, she would soak in the pain, sear it into her brain for future reference should she ever feel tempted to submit to her weakness again. This was the result—this was always the result—and she would never do this to herself again. 

Normally, she would not use her magic for little thing, but today, she made an exception. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned her phone from her bag downstairs into her hand. With trembling fingers, she typed a short message to Emma, well aware that the blonde would not pick up her call, but she would be too curious not to read her message. _I’m sorry,_ it read. _I was finally able to say no._


End file.
